No title
by somewhere87
Summary: This is a fic that was inspired from a discussion on the M&M thread on We talked about what could have happened after Wipe Out with Michael and Maria. We figured the could use a talk about everything that happened. So I decided to a fic about that. This
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic that was inspired from a discussion on the M&M thread on talked about what could have happened after Wipe Out with Michael and Maria. We figured the could use a talk about everything that happened. So I decided to a fic about that. This takes place after Wipe Out, but forget about the dupes and Max going to New York. That never happened. As I was saying this takes place after WO. It starts after the ep. ended. The group decided that they where going to regroup at Michael's.

* * *

The aliens, Valenti and Alex paced around in Michael's apartment, nervously waiting for the others to come back. The skins where gone and so was Courtney. Suddenly the door opened, Liz and Kyle walked in. Liz smiled and hugged Alex while Kyle hugged his dad. Michael looked to see if Maria was walking in after them.

"Where is Maria?"

"Oh..She just dropped us of. She wanted to go home, she said she felt a bit tired, she hasn't got that much sleep the last couple of nights"

"Oh…so what happened?"

"Well..after we left you guys, Liz kind of vanished in the car, then me and Maria got to the board, and a skin came and totally attacked us, and I used my Buddha power and kicked his as. But then I disappeared. And well De Luca saved the day and us"

"Maria saved us"

Isabelle asked choked. Michael sent her a quick glare

"Why is that so hard to believe Isabelle?"

"No reason Michael, I am just surprised"

"Well why did she go home? She could at least come and check out if we are okay"

"Michael! She told us to call her if something was wrong. Give the girl a break. She just saved you as"

Liz snapped surprising the others. The group stayed and talked for while, before they all headed home.

A couple of days later.

Michael, Isabelle and Max sat in their usual both. Maria walked up to them with a small smile

"Hey guys what can I get you?"

"Hi Maria, I just have a alien blast" Isabelle answered

"Give the usual"

"Sure thing girlfriend"

"I have the same as Max"

Maria just nodded and walked to José to place their orders. Michael gazed after her, they hadn't talked in a long time. To be honest he couldn't really remember the last time they really talked. It was now limited to "hey" and "wazzup" as they passed each other in the school hall or when she put in the orders when he worked. He wasn't really sure what was going on. Max saw the tension between his brother and one of his best friends.

"So was up with you and Maria?"

"Not sure Maxwell"

"Well you thanked her right?"

"For what?"

"For helping you save Courtney at Copper Summit"

"When was I supposed to do that?"

The aliens silenced as Maria came back with their orders, she gave them a weird look before returning to work. Isabelle took a sip of her drink and looked at Michael

"Well at least you apologized to her right?"

"For what?"

"I don't know, maybe for kissing Courtney?"

"Why? I explained to her why I did that"

"Are you telling me that you didn't apologized!"

"Well.."

"Ok Michael I know that you are totally clueless about dating, especially about dating Maria, but are you telling us that you haven't apologized to her for kissing another girl"

Michael just gave a light nod.

"God I am glad we never even considered destiny, you are like the worst boyfriend ever"

"Max, a little support?"

"She is right Michael"

"Why? It wasn't for me investing the girl…"

"Michael that is not the point. You still cheated on her. And you haven't even talked about it with her?"

Max and Isabelle just shook their heads at their clueless brother.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

The next day:

Michael walked throw the usual crowd after the last lesson of the day in school, looking for a particle blonde human girl. He spotted her by her locker; she was closing it, and was walking of, in the opposite direction. He speeded up his walk and touched her arm. She flinched and turned around.

"Oh God Michael, you scared me"

"Sorry, so how are you doin'?"

"Fine, you?"

"Fine"

"Ok, well I gotta go"  
She said already walking away, Michael frowned and walked after her.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Um..French class"

"Your French class is on Mondays"

"Yeah?"

"Maria it is Thursday"

"Oh…so?"

"Maria what the hel is up with you?"

"Nothing I gotta yet, see you"

She ran of, before he had a chance to say something. He sighed and walked home. He stayed there for a couple of hours, before deciding to confront Maria again. He jumped on his bike and drove over to her house. After dwelling if he should walk throw the window or the door, he decided it would be safest to choose the door. Without hesitating he knocked on the kitchen door. He only had to wait for a couple of seconds before the door flung up, and he was faced with a surprised Maria

"Michael?"

"Hey, was up?"

"Um, nothing.."  
"Is your mom home?"

"No.."  
"Are you busy"

"Wel…"

"Oh good"

He walked pass her and into the house, she quickly ran after him

"Hey! I am busy"

He ignored her and walked into the living room where he found some movies and junk food. He smirked and raised an eyebrow

"Busy ey?"  
Maria glared at him and folded her arms over her chest

"What do you want Michael?"

"Thought we could hang out, talk and stuff"

"Michael Guerin wants to talk?"  
"What?"

"Oh come on Michael! When was the last time you wanted to talk?"

"Well I do now, so why don't you make me something to eat?"

Maria gasped and glared at him even harder

"Michael Guerin!"

"Yes?"

"Get the hel out of my house right now!"

"Not until we have talked"

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well I have a few suggestions"  
"Such as?"

"Why don't you sit down De Luca, this may take a while"

"Hey Buddy, you have no right telling me what to…"

She was cut of, as Michael used his powers to push her down on the couch as he took the chair

"HEY!"

"So spit it out Maria"  
"Spit what out?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I am not ignoring you"

"Maria I may be an alien, but I am not stupid"

Maria just huffed and looked away. Michael got more and more frustrated

"Maria what the hel is going on with you"

"Hey I am not the one who just wal…"  
"Cut the crap Maria. I want to know what is going on with you"  
"I just need some time Michael! I need to think a few things throw"  
"Like what?"

"Like what? Michael you gotta be kidding me!"  
"Would you just tell me"

"Michael! In case you haven't noticed a lot of thing has happened over the last couple of days! Day one, you give me the impression that you want to get back together with me, and the next day I find you at Courtney's place and her only wearing a towel. The next day you tell me that she is a freaking skin, and I go with you to her place. Where you again gave the impression that you wants to be with me! Then when I help you saving Courtney's life, which I may add, not many girls would have done, and you don't even stop to say thank me, instead you spend all you time with Courtney! Then all of sudden, all humans besides me, Liz, Kyle and Valenti are missing, and then it is up to me to save everyone!"

She took a deep breath, all the feelings and angers she had felt for the last couple of days had finally came out.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria sighed, she felt relived, like something heavy had been lifted from her heart. She met Michael's gaze and raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response from him.

"So what are you saying, we're not together anymore?"

Maria put her hands up in the air in pure frustration

"Michael! Have you even been listing to me? I mean did we ever get back together? And if so, why the hell did you kiss Courtney?"

"You know why Maria! I had to inve…"

"I know I know, you had to investigate her. But what? That makes it ok? So I guess it would be ok for me to kiss Brody if I felt like had to investigate him?"

"You want to kiss Brody?"

"AHHH! Where is my grief relief when I need it? No Michael I don't want kiss Brody. Wait did you want kiss Courtney?"

"What?"

"It is not a hard question Michael"

"No I only kissed her.."

"Cause you wanted to investigate her. Yeah yeah. But Michael if she hadn't turned out to be a skin. What would you have done?"

"I dunno"

"You don't know? That is just great Michael"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, how about I am sorry Maria!"

"I am …"

"Are you? Cause you never really showed it mister. God Michael I have stood by you so many times. I stood by you when you needed my jetta, I stood by you when you where sick. I stood by when you came to me in the middle of the night. I stood by when we thought Isabelle was pregnant with YOUR child. And you know how hard that was for me? After hearing you telling her that you have never been that happy before! But I still stood by you, cause I knew in a way that wasn't your fault. You had no control over it. It was just in your dreams. I have stood by you when all you talked about was finding your home, and I understand that is the most important thing in your life. I really do, and I have helped you so many times Michael. And believe me, I do not regret it. Cause I know how important that is for you. But what about me? I don't know if I can keep getting hurt because of it"

"Maria…"

"What happens if a new alien comes? Are you going to make out with her to? Cause you can't sit there and tell me that you wasn't at least bit interested to screwing that blonde"

"Hey there is only one blonde I want to screw and it is not Courtney."

Maria looked away trying to hide her blush. She felt Michael smirking at her. She composed herself and looked back at Michael.

"Listen all I want is time to think, some alone time"

"Why should I give you that? You never gave me that"

"Oh I know you where gonna throw that in my face"

She glared at his smirk

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

"Well Michael I can assure you, if you had lived out those dreams in real life, I would for sure have left you alone"

"Good thing we never did that then huh?"

"Michael please…I just…"  
"Listen Maria I know I could have handle it better, but I"

"Michael..I…"

"No wait, I realize you have done a lot for me…for us and we never really thanked you…or the others, I meant what I said in the cave that day"

"I know"

"Maria I know I really betrayed your trust, and that is something that is important to me, so please just tell me what I can do to make it up to you"

"Give me time Michael, just give me time"

"How much time do you want?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know..great"

"What do you want me to say Michael!"

Maria shouted standing up, with her hands on her hips

"I don't know!"

Maria just rolled here eyes and threw her arms up in the air, before sitting down again, her arms cross her cheats, and glaring at Michael. He glared back, and they sat there for a couple of minutes.

"What are you even doing here?"

"What?"

"I thought you didn't want to be with me"

"I don't I mean I do, you know I do. But…."

"But I have to be a stonewall, I am to dangerous, yeah I heard that shit before, so what are you doing here?"

"I don't know…I mean, I guess us being apart doesn't keep you do from danger"  
"Oh so you mean you are doing me a favour"?

"Yes, No! Shut up!"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, but you are confusing me"

"No! Really? Because you are so not confusing me"

"Funny"  
"But seriously Michael, why are you here?"

"I just…I miss you"

Maria's face softened and she looked down before meeting Michael's gaze again

"I miss you to…but I thought you didn't wanted me to do that"

"I don't cause being with me will put you in danger"  
"But Michael don't you see? That is my choice, and as you said, us being apart doesn't equals me being safe. Cause I still care about you, and I care about Max and Isabelle, and even Tess."

"I know…so where do we go from here"?

"Well you know what?"

"Yeah yeah I know the thinking"

"No, I mean Christmas is coming up"

"So?"

"So I need some proof that you are serious about wanting to be with me and buymmm"  
Maria couldn't say anything more cause Michael's lips came crushing down at hers. She felt his arms going around her, one of them going throw her hair and the other placed on the small of her back

Before she could respond, he pulled away and Maria couldn't help but feel disappointed, she looked about and found a smirking Michael

"Need more proof"?

"Nice try spaceboy but your amazing kisses will not save you this time"

"Yeah figured that much, so what do you want for Christmas?"

"That is up to you, it has to significant tough"

"What kind of present is that?"

"Figure it out Michael"

Maria said while walking him to the door, before closing it Michael smirked and said

"So you think I give amazing kisses huh?"

Maria just rolled her eyes and closed the door in his annoying smirking face

The End


End file.
